List of Types of Magic
A Brief Synopsis on Magic Magic has various forms of categorization, but the official concept is the Thellmond Theory, known to split into six main groups with a seventh, miscellaneous grouping- Arcane, Elemental, Mana, Divine, Zero and Force, with other types that can not be classified under these categories being called 'Sub' magics. Many find they may be able to access this power, however, they must learn how to fully access and control it from others, and it is extremely rare for one to naturally be able to do so without. As there are certain methods to extracting and using each type of magic, various schools and places of learning have been founded for the sake of educating those with ability. It is very rare for one to be able to manipulate more than one type of magic, thus making magic class hybrids nearly impossible, despite the fact that all beings have various combinations of magic within them. Because magic is a big part of everyday life for most of Regalias, magic users are plenty but always needed and welcomed. All forms of magic are represented by a rune, which in ancient times were believed to give the people unimaginable powers. As of current, only seventeen runes have been discovered, and only the six groups mentioned above are what the people of Regalias are able to invoke, the sub magics being suspected to belong to the other eleven runes. Incantations are often called by their ancient name 'mejika' from which the word magic derives, although its common to simply call them spells. (PCs are able to add spells with express permission from the creator) Mana (Non-Elemental Magic) Basic Information ''Other Names:'' Non-Elemental Magic, Basic, Vitaeli ''Rune:'' Sanaa ''Scientific Symbol:'' Vt ''Magic Number:'' 42 ''Physical Manifestation:'' A gray mist in basic manipulation, things enchanted with it often give off a pale glow in the same color ''Color Representation:'' Gray ''Affinities:'' Mtorolite, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chert Chert] ''Overview:'' Mana is the purest form of magic coming from the earth, untainted by nature and her elements. This is the most basic form of elemental magics, and it is considered the lifeblood of the earth. Every person has mana within them, acting as a stabilizer and immune system, responsible for one's resistance to magic and spells while also being a guiding force for other types of magics. As mana is found everywhere, from the seas to the land to the sky, it is rather abundant, though there are many times when mana is drained entirely from a certain area of the earth- In which case, no more mana can be drawn, for one will gain nothing by taking nothing. After mana is overdrawn from an area, often called a 'dead land', it will slowly become something called a mana sink; A particularly dangerous area that begins to drain all the natural mana of a being's person, which both weakens one's abilities with mana and risks fatality, not to mention causes a terrible strain onto one's mind and has a high chance of making them mentally unstable. Magical Use Mana is often used for barriers, seals and containing other magics, being the purest form of magic while being able to simultaneously 'reject' others. This is why mana is frequently used to force more magical poisons out of a body or to remove a curse or other negative magical effects. As spells, they are usually used to affect the body and mind of a being, such as making a person speak the truth or keeping them from speaking at all and so on. Nature Magic (Elemental Magic) Basic Info ''Other Names:'' Elemental magic, Advanced, Gaeliin ''Rune:'' Yonoki ''Scientific Symbol:'' Ge ''Magic Number:'' 24 ''Physical Manifestation:'' Generally the color of what element the magic happens to be, appears as a swirling aura that writhes around. ''Color Representation:'' Varies with the element. Fire is orange, Water is blue, Ice is pale blue, Earth is light brown, Metal is gray, Light is white, Darkness is black, Tree is Green, Air is pale green and Thunder is yellow ''Affinities: ''Bloodstone, Brimstone(Fire), Coral, Limestone(Water), Opal, Albalone(Ice), Quartz, Tin(Earth) Iron, Hematite(Metal), Sunstone, White Iron(Light), Moonstone, Black Iron(Darkness), Amber, Charcol(Tree), Lapis lazuli, Alexandrite(Air), Copper, Jasper(Thunder) ''Overview: ''Nature magic is mana tainted by nature, like how mana from the sea becomes water magic, or how mana from molten lava can become fire magic. The only ones with the ability to extract this magic, sans a few races, are mages, and to a lesser extent, Witches/Warlocks, as the extraction process is difficult for those without the talent. Even then, one must have a deep connection with nature to be able to master the elements. There are nine elements; Lex(Light), Pyr(Fire), Aque/Algrid(Water/Ice), Epeiro(Earth), Nycti(Darkness), Xylo(Tree), Sidero(Metal) and Anem/Astrap(Air/Thunder). While they are generally considered their own elements, many are often 'combined' and confused for each other, also called Twin Elements, such as Anem and Astrap, due to their similar properties over sky. A wide misconception is that Epeiro and Xylo are also twin magics, but in fact it is Sidero and Epeiro that are connected in such a way, as they both come from the earth while Xylo is simply the foliage on it. Aque and Algrid are also an example of twin elements, one being liquid and the other solid. Magical uses Elemental magics are used to control nature without disrupting it, to divert floods without harming the earth or to create paths through forests without damaging the roots, for starters. These are also used for battle, creating fireballs or the like to strike down foes. Certain elemental magics are able to cancel each other out, and these are called 'Conflict' magics. These pairings are Lex/Nycti, Anem/Xylo, Astrap/Epeiro, and the odd trinity Pyr/Algrid-Aque, with the exception of Sidero, which is basically the most neutral element there is. Elements also have advantages over each other, some weaker and stronger than others, while some simply repeat in a circle, like Pyr being weak to Aque, which in turn is weak to/easily subdued by Algrid(despite basically being the same), which is weak to Pyr. Other weaknesses shall be mentioned in the spell list. '''[[Nature Spells]] ''' Arcane Magic Divinity (Holy Magic) Zero Magic Force (Lifeforce, Psychic Force, Kei/Chi) Other Magic